


Reunion

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [5]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The IPL is over, Trent is in England and Dale has gone home (but has he really?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

It was just before eight in the morning when Dale found himself standing outside of Trent’s hotel room in London. He was carrying a single bag, which he had packed in a hurry less than two days ago. And even though he had been travelling for more than a day, he felt a rush of energy flow through his veins when he knocked on the door.

Trent opened it, his eyes widening when he saw Dale. “What are you doing here?” he asked, hardly believing his own eyes. Before the other man could answer the question, he pulled him into the room and hugged him tightly.

Dale returned the hug and pressed a gentle kiss against Trent’s temple before he let go of him. “I missed your silly face.” He put down his bag next to the bed and looked at Trent. It was ridiculous how fast he had fallen for this man and what it was doing to him.

“Dale, really, what are you doing here?”

Dale walked over to the sofa and sat down. “AB pretty much put me on a plane,” he said. “He came over for dinner, to catch up,” he started explaining. “And he figured out something was going on. So I told him about us,” he continued and then looked up at Trent. They hadn’t discussed telling other people about their relationship so he hoped he wouldn’t be angry with him for telling AB. “He’s my best friend, I couldn’t lie to him.”

“Of course.” Trent nodded and sat down next to Dale. He knew it was inevitable that other people would find out. “What did he say?”

“He told me to get my ass on a plane as fast as I could,” Dale answered. “Well, he didn’t say ass, he’s not one for swearing,” he added with a laugh. “He said life’s too short to be spending time apart from loved ones when you could be together. So here I am.”

“Here you are indeed.” Trent beamed and put his hand on Dale’s thigh. “I think I owe AB a huge gift basket.”

Dale’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Trent’s smile and he just couldn’t resist leaning in and kissing him on the lips. When the kissing got more heated, Dale broke apart from Trent for a few moments, to reposition himself. He straddled the younger man’s hips and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

They carried on for a while, losing themselves in each other, until Trent’s phone started ringing and buzzing. “That’s my alarm,” he said, resting his forehead against Dale’s. “I’ve got to go. The game starts in two hours.” He sighed and pressed a light kiss against the corner of Dale’s mouth. “I’m sorry. I’ll be gone for quite some time.”

Dale shook his head and stood up. “Don’t be. I haven’t had any sleep for almost a day. I’m going to take a nap and after that I can go out. See some sights,” he said as he got off the sofa. “This is London, plenty of stuff to do.”

“I’ll call you when I get back,” Trent promised, giving Dale a quick hug. “Should be around eight.”

Dale nodded in response. “Good luck with the game,” he told his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
